


get on with it.

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, cloud moans, reader is a giver, you give cloud head. that's the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’d give in if hereallywanted this.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 324
Collections: Anonymous





	get on with it.

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say... you give cloud head. that's it. that's the fic.
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut so please be nice :)

Cloud wasn’t sure what he was expecting when you dropped to your knees, looking up at him with a wide-eyed, yet lusty gaze.

“Let me take care of that,” you had said, eyes falling on the growing tent in his pants.

He hadn’t even meant to get so hard; something about the faux-innocent look on your face combined with the way you shifted against him as you sat on his lap made his dick twitch — regardless of whether he told his mind to resist his ever-growing urges.

All he could do was nod. He didn’t know if he could find the words to speak, to ask you if _you_ were okay with this, but by the way you licked your lips irresistibly, hands fumbling with the waistband of his pants, you probably were.

His body was stiff, unsure of what to do with his hands, his legs, where his eyes should’ve been. He was unexperienced — something you must’ve been aware of, too, if his body language gave anything away. For a moment, he wondered if you were. If no other guy had been lucky enough to have someone so… good looking on their knees in front of him. Although, he couldn’t dwell on the thought as you finally pulled down his waistband. His lips parted at the feeling of your hand cupping his hardness through his boxers. You were tender with your movements, taking your time. Cloud didn’t know whether he liked that or not; the touch wasn’t _quite_ enough. He needed more.

You peered up at Cloud, smiling while continuing to feel him. He tore his gaze away. The sight of you looking up at him like that was enough to drive him crazy. But he was patient, and gentle, and part of him didn’t _want_ you to know what you were doing to him, even if his dick told another story. He would wait.

A low chuckle escaped you. It was almost as if you read his mind when your fingers looped under the waistband of his boxers, your warm skin brushing against him, teasing him. His teeth grit together. You wanted a reaction from him, some satisfaction from the effect your painfully slow pace was having on him. And the more he resisted, the more you would take your sweet time.

Cloud was stubborn, you knew this, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d give in if he _really_ wanted this. An annoyed, yet playful sigh left your lips. Your fingers retracted from inside his boxers, beginning to run over his muscly thighs instead. You caressed his skin, letting your fingers get dangerously close to where he _needed_ them to be, but never touching it.

The huff that escaped him didn’t go unheard. The corners of your lips tugged upwards. Cloud shifted in place, desperate to touch you, to somehow move you to where he wanted you to be but couldn’t find it in himself to do so. You leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his thigh. His cock twitched. Cloud bit his tongue, resisting the urge to groan.

“Get on with it,” the man muttered, eyebrows knitting together.

Cloud telling you what to do was music to your ears. Despite the irritation in his voice, you could tell he was becoming desperate for you. A pleased hum rose up from your throat, and you caved in, tugging his boxers down. His cock sprang free from the confines of the material, already so prepared for your mouth. Cloud hissed at the feeling of the cool air making contact with him.

Without thinking, you ran your tongue over your lips. He was pretty large. You could already imagine how far down your throat he’d be able to reach. It was almost enough to make you salivate.

Seeing your reaction to him made Cloud throb. You were usually so reserved and innocent — this _hungry_ side to you made him wonder how well he knew the true you, whether your quiet personality was all just an act. Again, you chuckled, glancing up at the blonde with a knowing look dancing in your eyes. Without breaking eye contact, your hand went to the base of his cock, wrapping around it with just the right amount of pressure. You gradually began to move your hand, pumping him up and down a few times.

Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat, his face flushing at your prolonged eye contact. He tore his eyes away, finding interest in the floor.

Releasing your hand, you decided to go a little further. You shuffled forward on your knees to get a better angle. Then, you leaned your head forward, placing a light kiss to his tip. Cloud’s muscles tightened. You felt his response and smirked. Slowly, you let your tongue run a line over his length. The sensation was hot and wet; a feeling Cloud had never felt until that moment. His front teeth bit down on his bottom lip as you continued to explore, tongue running over the slit in his head. You pulled back a moment, daring to blow cold air where you had just licked. The male could do nothing but clench and unclench his hand. It would’ve been so easy for him to just grab the back of your head and force your pretty pink mouth onto his dick— _Control yourself._

Your mouth opened, taking his head into it. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking on him, taking the time to swirl your tongue around the tip. You pulled back, deliberately making a popping sound.

“So big,” you mumbled, batting your lashes whilst staring up at him.

His eyes widened and his lips parted at the compliment. He couldn’t reply, though, averting his gaze from yours with a light pink dust over his cheeks. You smiled, dipping your head down to take him into your mouth once more, going deeper than before. You took his entire length into your mouth once, stopping when he hit the back of your throat. The urge to gag hit you, but you ignored the feeling in favour of focusing on your breathing instead. Unmoving, you let him get used to the sensation. Then, you pulled back a little, replacing your mouth with a hand at his base. You went down on him as deep as you could, making sure he could feel your tongue dragging along his length as you sucked him.

A groan escaped Cloud. You glanced up at him, noticing his hand had gone to his mouth, covering it. He was embarrassed. Brows furrowing, you came up off him. Your hand went to his thigh, tapping it to catch his attention. His ocean eyes met yours, though you could tell he was struggling to look at you.

You tilted your head, eyes softening. “I wanna hear you,” you admitted, to which Cloud sighed, shaking his head. “It’s hot.”

Your words made Cloud’s stomach clench. A simple “okay” left his lips in no more than a whisper, head turning away from you. He’d let you hear him, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep looking at you — you were killing him with your doe-like eyes and your smile.

You wrapped your lips around his cock, taking him in again. You were more adjusted to his size, now, aware of how much you could take without struggling to breathe. Keeping a steady pace, you brought your head up and down repeatedly. Your hand kept a tight grip on his base and occasionally slipped downwards to tease and caress his balls. Cloud’s low grunts and hitched breaths slowly turned into louder groans and heavy, erratic breathing. You couldn’t help but grin up at him, even if he continued to avoid your lusty gaze. Your free hand lay flat on his thigh, rubbing circles into his soft skin.

“You’ve done this... before,” Cloud muttered between pants, still looking off to the side.

You pulled back, shaking your head. Giggling at his compliment, you twirled your tongue around his length, sucking and kissing various parts of his cock. “Nope,” you said smugly, the wet popping sound as you removed your lips from him making Cloud screw his eyes shut before he lost control of himself.

You went back to sucking him, keeping the same pace as before until you grew bored, wanting to mix it up a little. Without so much as a warning, you took him out of your mouth entirely, before quickly taking his entire length into your mouth. His cock hit the back of your throat, triggering your gag reflex, but you refused to move, enjoying the sensation of your mouth being filled by him.

Involuntarily, you moaned against his cock. Cloud felt the vibrations of your moan, tipping him closer to the edge. Without thinking, he bucked his hips, forcing his cock further down your throat. The sudden action made your nails dig into his thigh harshly, another moan bubbling up from inside you. Tears filled in the corner of your eyes, your body attempting to fight against the intrusion. Not that you would let it.

“Shit,” Cloud cursed, pulling out of your mouth upon seeing your teary eyes. He hadn’t meant to lose control so easy, but you were so incredible with your mouth that it was hard to resist. His lips formed a guilty frown as he asked, “You okay?”

_Oh, Cloud._ He was always so thoughtful, even if he didn’t like to show it. It was quite the turn on. Despite your watery eyes and pale face from the lack of oxygen, you were having the time of your life. You nodded up at him, shifting on your knees slightly to get more comfortable. Whatever it was that he just did, whether he even meant to or not, you wanted nothing more than for him to do that again.

“Fuck my mouth, Cloud.”

Cloud’s eyes widened. He almost had to do a double take. He had never expected you to be so... _kinky_. But he liked it. And he liked your proposal even more.

He took a hold of your hair, fingers getting lost between the thick strands. This time, he didn’t look away when you smirked up at him. Your mouth opened, sticking your tongue out at him expectantly. Cloud could’ve nutted right then and there. He didn’t spend any more of his time thinking, he just slipped his cock into your hot, wet mouth with a moan. You stayed in place, letting him thrust back and forth against you. He was slow at first, making sure he didn’t cause you to choke. _Too slow_ , you thought, catching him off guard when you leaned your head forward in time with his thrusts, taking all of him in. The grip on your hair suddenly tightened. He sped up, going so deep he could see your eyes well up again, mouth beginning to drool. The sight only spurred him on.

Holding your head steady, he continued to buck into you, admiring the way he fit into your mouth so perfectly. Each time he hit your throat, you moaned. There was something so hot about the way he fucked your mouth. Heat ran to your core. You ignored the urge to slip a hand down there; this was about _him_.

You hollowed your cheeks some more, making sure to suck him hard each time he thrust into you. Giving your hands something to do, you made sure to give his balls some love, gently rubbing them — a stark contrast to how rough he was being with your face.

Cloud moaned loudly. He felt himself getting closer with every movement. The addition of your hands was driving him crazy. His eyes repeatedly opened and closed, trying to keep himself steady. Your mouth was dripping with your own saliva, your chin glistening. You looked so hot with your mouth wrapped around his dick. It was something he never thought he’d hear himself think. As if on cue, you looked up at him, and he knew you would’ve smiled if you were less occupied. You closed one eye in a flirtatious wink. It was just a simple gesture, but he found himself urged on by it, beginning to ram into your mouth at a faster pace. Your toes curled to distract yourself from the urge to gag. You focused on that movement instead, breathing out your nose as steadily as possible. You couldn’t help the moans that continued to slip past your throat. Cloud seemed to like it, though, the vibrations never failing to make him grunt under his breath.

“I— hey, I’m gonna—” the blonde said, cutting himself off with his own groan.

You got the message, taking a deep breath to brace yourself. His own breathing grew more and more erratic, his pace frantic. The wet sounds of his cock entering your mouth over and over mixed with the noises coming from your throat quickly made Cloud grow closer. You wiggled your tongue against his length to drive him to his finish. The simple movement drew a curse from his lips, and he suddenly pulled back a little, before pushing himself all the way back in.

“[Y/N]!” Cloud moaned your name, spilling his load into your mouth. You grabbed the base of his cock, pumping it a couple of times to make sure you got every single drop.

The grip on your hair loosened. You listened to Cloud’s breathing slow down, returning to its usual pace. You savoured the strange, salty taste of his cum in your mouth for a few moments. Then, you pulled back and swallowed it all. Tapping Cloud on his thigh, he looked down at you, still dazed from his finish. You opened your mouth, showing him you had consumed every drop of his seed.

_Fuck._ The sight of your innocent smile as you did so was nearly enough to make him hard again. The blonde couldn’t do anything but smile back, holding out his hand for you to pull you to your feet. You came to a stand, your sore knees thanking you. Your hand came up to touch your swollen lips, proud of yourself for making the usually calm and collected man in front of you come undone. He leaned down to pull his underwear up, followed by his pants. When he stood up again, you had moved closer to him, head tilted as if you wanted him to say something.

“Uh…” he mumbled, beginning to feel more and more embarrassed as his lust left him, clarity beginning to kick in.

You frowned, and it was almost like his awkwardness had carried over to you. You didn’t know what to say. Eyes falling to the floor, you waited for him to say something, _anything_ to let you know you had done a good job.

Cloud noticed the solemn look on your face, guilt immediately hitting him at the bottom of his stomach. You had done all of that for him, without him even needing to ask. He swallowed back his pride, clearing his throat to catch your attention.

“You’re really good at that,” he said quietly, cheeks becoming heated. You glanced up at him, a smile gracing your lips at his compliment. He noticed, pondering for a moment, before letting out a flustered sigh. His bright eyes found interest in anywhere but your own eyes as he added, “Maybe… you should let me— I wanna—”

A giggle escaped your lips as you grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

“Maybe another time, Cloud,” you replied. A shy look was in your eyes, but he could tell you were trying to hide it — probably for his sake.

“Yeah.”


End file.
